Apocalypticodramatic
by Mina Tchoum
Summary: Song-fic sur la relation tordue entre un homme fou et sa psychiatre. (Chanson : Apocalypticodramatic, Tryö). Les personnages de la série Batman ne m'appartiennent pas.


§

Dis-moi, Harley, sais-tu danser la valse ?

Non ? Alors, laisse-moi te l'apprendre.

§

Un temps fort, deux temps faibles. Notre entière relation sera basée sur ce tempo. Nous passerons notre temps à nous serrer l'un contre l'autre, puis à nous repousser violemment, pour mieux nous retrouver, toujours avec cette même violence. Comme des aimants, des aimants amants, des amants aimants, nos pôles s'attirent et se repousse sans cesse.

Je me souviens, oh oui, je me souviens même très bien du jour où, pour la première fois, tu m'es apparue dans l'embrasure de la lourde porte métallique de ma cellule. Comment l'oublier. Toi si droite, si propre sur toi, tes cheveux bien coiffés en un petit chignon tombant sur ta nuque, tes petites lunettes couvrant tes petits yeux tout bleu. Oh oui, Harley, je m'en souviens.

Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. Je fredonnais une petite mélodie enivrante alors que tu t'installais sur cette petite chaise, de l'autre côté de la vitre. Cette maudite vitre.

Tes doigts, longs et fins, je les regardais glisser le long des pages de mon dossier, que tu tournais dans une folle danse, si belle, si sensuelle. J'en serais devenu fou.

Tu étais ma nouvelle psychiatre. A cette annonce, je me souviens avoir ri. Beaucoup ri. Toi, tu n'as rien dit. Les autres se vexaient toujours quand je riais, mais pas toi, non, toi tu as compris, tu savais. Tu ne m'as jamais jugé.

Ensuite tu m'as parlé, j'ai écouté, en riant parfois. Tu faisais déjà de très bonnes blagues, à l'époque. C'est aussi pour ça que tu m'as tout de suite plu.

A la fin de la séance, tu as attendu. Attendu une réponse, une réaction. Et moi, mes yeux rivés dans les tiens…

Je n'ai rien dit.

Tu m'as regardé, soutenant mon regard, puis tu t'es levée sans un mot.

« A demain, docteur », t'avais-je joyeusement susurré alors que la porte se refermait doucement dans ton dos.

§_  
_

_Apporte-moi mes cachets_

_Serre bien ma camisole_

_Accélère encore le son de ta voix_

_Ma techno délire psychédélique_

_Apocalyptico-dramatique_

§

Depuis ce jour, chaque journée qui passait, je ne vivais que pour entendre l'acier des gonds de ma porte blindée grincer, et te voir te glisser jusqu'à moi. Tu venais me soigner, me redresser. J'aimais entendre les mots sortir de ta bouche. AH ! Ta bouche, la voir virevolter au rythme des syllabes, sentir le tempo de ce flot de paroles changer, allant du plus vite au plus lent en fonction de ce que tu tentais de me transmettre. Écouter, sans rien dire, le sourire aux lèvres, te regarder, les yeux fixés sur tes petites lunettes.

La vie, quand tu n'étais pas là, était d'un ennuie à rendre fou. Les quelques sons qui me parvenaient, toujours les mêmes, à intervalle réguliers… Les voitures de polices, les portes qui claquent, qui crissent, et cette foutue vitre contre laquelle j'aime tant me jeter quand tu n'es pas derrière, le bruit sourd du plexiglas contre mon épaule endolorie. Ah, comme c'était drôle… Mais toi, du haut de ton bureau perdu dans ce dédale de couloirs sombres et sinistres, sous les voûtes de ton plafond, tu ne m'entendais pas…

§_  
_

_Sirènes obsédantes  
Métal hurlant, plastique qui résonne  
Aux arcades d'acier de l'oreille  
Entartrée par ton ouïe déficiente_

§_  
_

Tu venais toujours à la même heure. Et j'aimais attendre. Cela ne rendait ta visite que plus délicieuse.

Tu ne me regardais presque pas. Tu fixais inlassablement ton petit calepin, tes petites notes, sans te soucier de mon regard que ne cherchait qu'à t'attirer. Mes yeux, perdus dans ta contemplation, qui tentaient désespérément de croiser ceux qui se cachaient derrière tes petites lunettes. Mais ! Parfois, alors que je te regardais sans ciller, tu levais un de tes beaux yeux bleus vers moi. Et là, c'était comme… Comme si tu acceptais enfin cette foudre que je t'envoyais à travers mes pupilles. Comme un accident chaotique. Puis tu détournais les yeux, sans doute étais-tu encore incapable de soutenir ma passion, à l'époque. Ah, j'en ri encore. Tu ne pouvais pas encore supporter mon regard, comme s'il te faisait mal, comme s'il t'était douloureux à recevoir. Il t'oppresse, il te transperce. Et tu étais encore trop immature, à l'époque, pour te rendre compte qu'en réalité, c'était ce que tu aimais le plus chez moi.

Alors, je m'étais approché de la vitre, mon nez écrasé contre la matière froide et lisse du plastique. Alors, je t'ai dit que, grâce à toi, ma nuit serait belle. Que grâce à toi, mon bonheur serait comblé. Que là, dans ma tête, tu seras toujours présente, ton regard posé sur moi. Oh oui, Harley, tu serais mon rêve nocturne, et je t'ai promis de chérir ce rêve. Et, alors que tu reculais, sur le coup de la surprise, sans doute, alors que tu t'éloignais d'un pas pressé, je fredonnais.

Daladadaaaadada…

§_  
_

_Des éclairs chopent tes yeux au hasard  
Les lasers t'étranglent et t'enfoncent leurs dards  
Cette nuit sucera ma sève  
Moi, je m'en fiche je rêve_

_§  
_

_Apporte-moi mes cachets  
Serre bien ma camisole  
Accélère encore le son de ta voix  
Ma techno délire psychédélique  
Apocalyptico-dramatique_

§_  
_

Le lendemain, tu m'avais semblé mal à l'aise. Tu ne m'as même pas demandé si j'avais passé une bonne nuit avec ton rêve. J'ai trouvé ça très impoli de ta part, tu sais.

Ce jour-là, tu n'avais pas mon dossier, mais un journal. Un de ses torchons de papiers que les enfants vendent dans les rues en hurlant les gros titres. Tu te souviens, comment je t'ai regardé ? J'étais intrigué, suspicieux. Et tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as dit. Qu'il était pour moi. Pour que j'ai un point de repère, une date, un événement auquel me rattacher. Et tu te souviens, Harley, comme j'ai ri à cette si bonne blague.

En première page, je remarquais alors une photo de cette tête à claque de Bruce Wayne. Tu m'avais alors expliqué, l'annonce d'une énième petite fête réunissant les puissants de ce monde. Ou tout du moins, ceux qui se PENSAIENT puissant, avais-je rectifié en gloussant.

§

_C'est le grand rassemblement  
C'est la fête ou la teuf des Grands  
Aux yeux écarquillés  
Aux pupilles dilatées  
Et aux cœurs dressés_

§_  
_

Et là, te souviens-tu, Harley, ce que tu as fait.

Tu as… souri.

Je m'étais alors levé, riant aux éclats. Tu avais réagi à une de mes petites blagues, oh, comme j'en étais heureux. Alors, tu te souviens, tu m'as regardé sauter sur place, et ton sourire s'est agrandi. Et alors, t'encourageant, dansant en rond au milieu de ma petite cellule, je l'entendis, enfin.

Ton rire.

Si beau, si clair, il accompagnait si bien mes mouvement. Ah, il accompagnerait si bien mes farces… Je sentais mon cœur cogner l'intérieur de ma cage thoracique, comme s'il n'avait plus battu depuis des années ! C'était comme si seul ton rire pouvait le faire battre de nouveau. Comme si ton rire ne pouvait vivre que par les battements de mon sale cœur.

Alors je riais avec toi, et je le sentais, que toi aussi, ton cœur battait au rythme de mon rire. Enfin, je te voyais comme tu étais. Tu n'es pas cette fille sage et bien rangée, je te connais Harley, tu n'es pas comme ça, toi tu as besoin de rire, de te battre pour vivre.

Rie avec moi, Harley, rie et danse avec moi, accompagne mon souffle saccadé du tempo de ton petit cœur.

§

_Par le battement de cœur  
Qu'elle te prend sans savoir  
Ton pauvre cœur qui n'en peut plus  
De ne plus pouvoir respirer_

§_  
_

Après ton départ, je me sentis bien seul. Mais je savais que toi aussi. Sans moi pour te faire rire, que pouvais-tu bien faire ?

J'étais heureux, euphorique à l'idée de te revoir le lendemain, d'entendre de nouveau ta voix monter dans les aigu à mesure que ton rire prend de l'ampleur. Tu ne pourrais bientôt plus te passer de moi, petite Harleen.

Mais, tu sais quoi ? Non, tu ne sais pas. Mais, c'est à ce moment-là qu'il me parla. Une mise en garde, douce, soufflée dans un coin de ma tête. Un léger murmure, comme une berceuse, venu pour me rappeler à l'ordre. Me rappeler que je jouais à un jeu dangereux avec toi, autant pour toi que pour moi. Que si je brise cette vitre qu'il y a entre nous, jamais plus je ne pourrais t'éloigner de moi. Que malgré l'euphorie que tu me procures, fatalement Harley, tu causeras ma perte, oh oui, tu me rendras dépendant de toi tout comme tu seras dépendante de moi, tu seras toujours dans ma tête alors que moi, je prendrai possession de ton esprit. Oui, je l'entends, cette voix, et elle me dit que tu es dangereuse.

Oui mais, Harley, à quoi sert-il de vivre sans danger, dis-moi ? Qu'y-a-t-il de drôle à vivre en suivant les règles ?

§_  
_

_Eh ! Toi p'tit con  
Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
Dis-moi p'tit con  
Tu viens franchir le pas ?  
Mais t'ignores le parfum enivrant  
Obsédant  
Qui te couvre d'ivresse  
Te transforme en détresse  
Et peut faire de ta soirée  
Comme une éternité à crier_

§_  
_

Oh oui, je voulais t'entendre crier. Crier de peur, d'horreur, d'effrois, de douleur, de joie, de bonheur, de plaisir, de jouissance…

Je voulais entendre ta voix, l'entendre hurler, monter dans les décibels, dans les aigus, sentir ton souffle s'accélérer, sentir ton cœur battre, sentir ton corps parcouru de frissons, te sentir trembler de froid, de chaud, de peur, de frustration, de désir…

Oh je t'en prie, ma douce Harley, reviens-moi vite…

§_  
_

_Apporte-moi mes cachets  
Serre bien ma camisole  
Accélère encore le son de ta voix  
Ma techno délire psychédélique  
Apocalyptico-dramatique_

§

Personne ne te comprendra jamais mieux que moi, Harley. Personne ne te verra telle que tu es vraiment. Personne, à part moi, ne verra ta véritable beauté.

Alors, viens avec moi. Rejoins-moi, et nous pourrons alors passer notre vie à rire.

Personne ne t'aimera comme je t'aimerais, ma jolie petite Harley.

Personne d'autre que moi.

N'aime personne d'autre que moi.

La vie de ces gens dits « normaux » n'est pas faite pour toi. Ils ne te comprendront jamais, ils te rejetteront. Alors que MOI, je t'accepte.

Ils regretteront l'ancienne Harleen, la gentille petite psychiatre bien sage et polie, la fille sans histoire, sans comprendre que cette fille n'était qu'une coquille, qu'elle n'a jamais existé. Moi, MOI, je te connais vraiment, Harley.

Rejoins-moi, Harley. Mon être tout entier est prêt à t'accueillir.

**… Malgré cette voix stridente qui vocifère au fond de ma tête…**

Fait moi sortir, Harley. Sortons, ensemble, de ces murs froids qui nous empêchent de vivre, d'être ce que l'on a jamais cessé d'être.

Viens avec moi, Harley.

§

_Mais au nom de la vie  
De ces quelques-uns qui sont restés bloqués  
Sur ton drôle de chemin  
Au nom de mon ami malade  
Qui hurle au fin fond de son hôpital_

_§_

_Apporte-moi mes cachets  
Serre bien ma camisole  
Accélère encore le son de ta voix  
Ma techno délire psychédélique  
Apocalyptico-dramatique_

§

Et tu m'as enfin rejoint. Tu es enfin devenue toi-même.

Fuyons ensemble, ma belle Harley.

Rions ensemble, car ma douce, notre monde n'est qu'une gigantesque farce.

Allons faire mourir ce monde de rire.

§

_Apporte-moi mes cachets  
Serre bien ma camisole  
Accélère encore le son de ta voix _

_Ma techno délire psychédélique  
Apocalyptico-dramatique_

§

Je suis un enfant du chaos, et toi, ma belle, ma douce Harley, toi, avec tes petits airs théâtraux presque dramatiques tu es l'annonciatrice de ce chaos, mon chaos, notre chaos.

Allons semer le désordre, l'enfer… L'apocalypse.

§

NOTRE_ techno délire psychédélique  
Apocalyptico-dramatique_

§

Notre histoire est telle une valse endiablée.

En trois temps.

Un temps fort.

Nous nous unisson.

Et deux temps faibles.

Nous nous repoussons…

… Nous nous attirons…

Pour mieux revenir au temps fort.

Et nous unir de nouveau.

§


End file.
